The Real Christian Grey Chapters 11,12,13
by Marlette Bess
Summary: The conclusion to a fascinating story. Thank you hope you enjoyed the read.


CHAPTER - 11

"Hi, Addie, I know John is busy. Ana called telling me her father has been in a terrible accident in Portland. And…"

"Before you continue, please wait a moment."

Christian heard her knock on John's door. Then he heard him say, "What?"

"Hi Christian, I only have a minute; I'm in with a patient."

"John I wanted to let you know Ana's father has been in a bad accident. I think Ana is on her way to Portland now. I have the Taiwanese here on a project that I've been working on for months and can't leave for a few more hours. Just thought you should know. I'll be emailing because I'll need your emotional support."

"You take care of yourself and Ana. Be safe, are you taking Charlie Tango?"

"Yes, she is ready to go, and I can't wait to get back in the saddle. Thanks, John, as always."

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: ** Ana's Dad - Ray Steel

**Date: **September 09 2011 18:45

**To:** Dr. John Flynn

Ana is in with her father, Ray, right now. The doctors have induced a coma to keep the brain swelling down. He had cardiac arrest on the table due to blood loss with holes in his spleen and diaphragm. Last but not least, a broken leg. He was hit broadside by a drunk driver while in the car with José's father, José Sr., who was driving. He suffered a broken arm and ankle. José was in the backseat and only has bruises, and possibly a slight concussion.

Ana has completely fallen apart; I have never seen her this fragile. I'll take it easy with her. I'm not about to add to her burden. What can I do and how can I really support my brave girl?

I have asked Grace to come down to do a consult.

Tomorrow is Ana birthday (a big 22) and Taylor is driving her new Audi R8 down as I write.

I'm flying her mother in from Georgia, and tomorrow night my family will be here for a surprise birthday dinner. I did have other plans, but they changed because of the circumstances.

I feel so lost and helpless, but nothing like Ana.

Thanks John, as always.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

**From: **Dr. John Flynn

**Subject: **Compassion

**Date: **September 09 2011 19:02

**To:** Christian Grey

I know you feel like a deflated balloon, but you're developing compassion. I know you want sex with Ana, but just take it gently.

She needs your strength for support.

Don't push her to eat. People often don't eat when under personal tragedy or stress.

You're developing into a wonderful caring man, arranging a surprise birthday party and if the worst were to happen, she would need her friends and family around.

Tonight I was watching the news and there was a little blip about the accident but there was no connection to you.

Just love your girl and take care of her and yourself.

This may be a long haul - taking care of her dad.

John

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: ** Brain swelling down

**Date: **September 10 2011 13:14

**To:** Dr. John Flynn

When Ana saw the white Audi R8 pull up in front of the Heathman Hotel with Taylor driving, it was pure joy to watch her jump up and down. It was as if she had been lifted on angels' wings. Her burden had been lifted and my carefree Ana had returned. I even gave her a very public display of affection on the sidewalk in downtown Portland.

At the hospital Ray's brain swelling is down and tomorrow they are going to bring him out of the coma. Good news. The joy of my Ana!

Ana asked me an interesting question, why I work the way I do. Funny I never thought about why I work. I think I told her it was a game that was always easy for me. I had been poor and didn't want to be that way again. But it got me thinking about why I work the way I do.

When I grew up it was all manners and politeness that every day I used. Then social media came into being. I don't have a personal Facebook page, but the company does. I have been into protecting myself so I have never used social media. Anyway part of me is good-old-boys network with golf courses and men's clubs, but the other half is about high-tech.

That still does not answer Ana's question. When I bought into my first company it was a marine machine shop with a fabrication business. My $100,000 was supposed to give them the lift to make them profitable. I had a clause in the contract that I could buy them out if I could raise the capital in a year. I persuaded the original owner to sell off the fabricating business. I found a buyer for the equipment and with my share I bought him out. Then I leveraged the machine shop which was profitable to buy my next company.

It is about the satisfaction of knowing I grew this company into something better than the original owner did. I took someone's dream made it better and incorporated it into my dream.

Do you know that I still own that machine shop and we have expanded the original site twice and expanded into two other cities?

I like the thrill of tracking down an underperforming company and making it profitable.

I'm young and have many more things to do. Looking back I can see how far I have come. I think the biggest risk that I took was building Grey House in a recession. Come to think of it, the recession was when I really made money. I doubled my business in 2008 then by last year my business had quadrupled.

I'm just rambling and being reflective. Sorry John.

Keeping you informed as always. It has been a good day so far and I can't wait till tonight.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

**From: **Dr. John Flynn

**Subject: **Reflections and a Birthday

**Date: **September 10 2011 17:19

**To:** Christian Grey

Thanks for sharing. I know you are a great businessman, but I had no idea about the marine machine shop. I think it's your love and knowledge of manufacturing that sets you apart from most businessmen; you want to build things. Not only do you like to build things, but you want that knowledge yourself.

You are a very interesting man and you seem to have a little of the Midas touch when it comes to business.

Do you think with Ana in your life you will continue to work as hard as you have?

Your beautiful wife is twenty-two today. You went way over the top with Audi R8, but I could feel her joy in the email. Please give her our best wishes on her birthday.

Christian only when you are relaxed can you reflect.

See you when you return to Seattle.

John

While Ana was driving back to the Heathman Hotel, Christian said, "You wanted to know why I work the way I do. I gave your question a lot of thought when you were in with your dad. I like taking someone else's dream and making it better."

At a red light, Ana looked over and said, "That is why I love you. You are always making things better for other people. I just want to know about your work, because I feel that it will help me stay connected to you."

"Back at you, Mrs. Grey, I like hearing about the crazy world of publishing. You're satisfied with your publishing position?"

"Oh no you don't, Christian, I don't want any more work or responsibility at the moment. My job is fine. I work hard and love the challenge of finding good books. Don't let those brain cells start working overtime on my career. Don't you have your eye on an underperforming company that you can buy and work on?"

"Fair point and skillfully executed, Mrs. Grey. By the way, this car fits you... not only do you look good behind the wheel, I have to say you are skilled at driving it."

She pulled up to valet parking and handed the keys to the attendant. "Christian that was the sweetest thing you have said all day. I love the car and the charm bracelet, but neither can compare to the love I feel for you."

They walked into the lobby holding hands; the elevator was empty, and they kissed until the door opened.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: ** Birthday Surprise

**Date: **September 11 2011 11:37

**To:** Dr. John Flynn

Ana was totally blown away when we walked into the dining room and her mother (who she thought had forgotten her birthday) was standing there. It was so sweet! Ana looked wonderful in a new Navy blue cocktail dress that I bought her. She asked if Taylor bought it for her. I bought it a week ago. We were supposed to have sailed on the Grace yesterday then the party at the penthouse. Plans change.

José gave her a book of candid wedding shots. I asked him yesterday if he could do some work for Grey Enterprise Holdings. I know he is studying engineering, but photography is his thing. The kid is gifted.

Elliot and Kate look happy. I must find a way to build a relationship with that girl. She is not only Ana's best friend, but in love with my brother. I'll need help with that one.

I'm going to talk to my sister about her future on the 19th. She just can't live at home forever and not work.

The best surprise of the night was when we were along it was all fun and games. I think we were up till three satisfying each other. The more sex I have with her the more sex she seems to want.

Then at nine this morning we were in the hotel's private dining room for breakfast. The gang was there. She opened her presents and kept squeezing my knee under the table. I think if she had no shame she would have crawled under the table to given me a blow job. I'm happy and overjoyed with my wife.

Ray will be taken off the ventilator today. I don't want Ana to see that so we will be leaving the hospital soon. I would like to go to the beach for a few hours; of course, Ana's driving.

Bye John - thanks for putting up with my ramblings.

So far - only blue skies and no dark clouds.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Ray

**Date: **September 11 2011 19:57

**To:** Dr. John Flynn

Ray is awake! Ana just came out and told me. I will fly him back to Seattle as soon as possible. As much as Ana likes the Heathman Hotel, she is missing home. Home - what a wonderful word.

My brave girl has her father back.

See you soon.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Detective Clark

**Date**: September 12 2011 17:10

**To:** Dr. John Flynn

I'm pissed that Detective Clark came from Seattle to harass Ana. That _cocksucker_ Hyde has accused Ana of sexual harassment. Telling the dear detective that Ana came on to him! What a bunch of crap that is. I was losing it as my sweet Ana sat quietly and demurely answering Clark's questions.

I felt her humiliation but she accepted it in stride. Once he left she had a good laugh and then wondered what Hyde's game was. It was distressing for her to think about Hyde.

Coming home tomorrow.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

CHAPTER -12

"Christian, what has happened? You look pale in your dark gray suit, and you are almost the same color as your white shirt."

"I have done some really stupid things in my life, but last night takes the cake. I hurt Ana, and why she hasn't left is beyond me. Yesterday we moved Ray from Portland to Northwest Hospital here in Seattle. When I picked her up from work, something was bothering her, and she would not tell me. I asked and asked, but nothing was forthcoming. When we saw Ray before coming home, she wasn't herself, even her father noticed, but nothing was said. While we were eating dinner, I asked her again, and she told me that she was **pregnant**."

"My world just imploded. Of all things I'd imagined she was worried about being pregnant was not one of them. I accused her of doing this on purpose; I told her how stupid she was. You know me, I ranted and raved. Then I made my first stupid mistake since being married, I walked out on her."

"The penthouse had always been mine. Now I had Ana standing there in the kitchen telling me she was with child. How could that be? I know she had a shot, and I didn't figure out until this morning that the shot had failed to work weeks ago. I could not handle the news, and just walked out. I left her alone, after dumping my shitty rage on her."

"I want to say congratulations, but I know you're not ready to hear that, Christian. Did you see Ana this morning, and is she okay?"

"Yes, but I don't see how. She is furious with me. She stomped around naked while she was getting dressed for work, just to show me what I had, but was too stupid to recognize. I have never seen her as mad as she was this morning. I have to tell you what I did."

He took his hands to his face, trying to shake off his stupidity. John was writing in his leather notebook, BABY.

"I walked over to your office after I left her. You were at a stupid parent-teacher thing. Not that it was stupid, but last night I felt it was stupid. I couldn't call and drop this bombshell on you over the phone. I kept walking and ended up over at Elena's salon just as she was closing for the evening. We went to a nearby bar and talked. On our second bottle of wine she touched me. I recoiled from her, and then she made a full-on frontal attack. I don't think anyone has ever made such a premeditated pass. I told her to stop, that I was not interested in her, and only wanted Ana. If she had been smart, she might have said, why am I here and your wife is at home. When she left, everything had ended between us. I'm never seeing her again unless it's by accident. I knew in that moment I wanted to be with Ana and discuss our future, but I was being the stubbornest-ass on the planet."

"So what the fuck do I do, but start drinking bourbon? I did make it home, walking down the streets of Seattle out of my mind; I should have been arrested for public drunkenness. I must admit it was stupid to be out alone, with no regard for my personal safety. I think Ana had been asleep on the couch and, as I came in, she got me to bed. She took off my jacket, and my BlackBerry fell on the floor with this message from Elena."

He handed John his phone with the message from Elena.

It was good to see you. I understand now.

Don't fret. You'll make a wonderful father.

"So you told Elena that Ana was pregnant?"

"No, John, even in my fucked-up-ness, I wouldn't tell her an intimate thing as that. I asked her if she thought that I would make a good father. Ana saw that email and slept somewhere else in the house last night. She never told me where. As I watched her dress this morning, she explained that she was moving into the submissives' bedroom. She yelled and screamed, calling me a goddamn adolescent and telling me I needed to grow up. She also called me spineless. How do I get her back?"

"First, how do you feel about the baby?"

"I'm not ready to be a father, but now I don't have a choice. My fear is about to detonate. I don't want to drive Ana away, especially when it was not her fault and, if it were her fault… Hell, it's just as much my fault if we are assessing blame. She was on birth control and did miss a few appointments for her next shot, but she is now four to five weeks into her pregnancy. She got pregnant on our honeymoon. Wasn't that what a honeymoon was for before birth control?"

"You have still not answered my question, how do you _FEEL_ about the baby," John said a little more forcefully.

"You're a hard man, Dr. John Flynn I wish we would have waited, but I'm okay with it. I know it's abstract to me but, as her body changes and the baby grows; I assume I will be thrilled about it. I just thought we would have more time together, just the two of us."

"I thought you might try to force her into an abortion."

"Fuck, John, I would never do that to Ana or myself. We're going to be parents, but all we do now is yell and scream at each other."

"Second question, what about Elena?"

"Oh fuck, I haven't had time to explain that. When she touched and made a pass at me, it was the first time I realized that what Elena did to me all those years ago was wrong. She really is a pedophile. Maybe it's because I'm going to be a father soon, but something snapped. Ana was right, I never saw Elena for the predator that she actually is. I think that is why I went to the hard liquor after she left the bar. I realized that I was a victim. No wonder I'm so fucked up."

"Christian, for the first time, you're feeling those emotions about your victimization. Elena used you and abused you in the most horrific way. How could you have wanted to feel that pain, you have been hiding from for thirteen years? Now all that pain is mixed in with Ana and the baby. Your complex compartmentalizing of your life has broken down. You can't hide from your emotions anymore."

He leaned over, placed his elbow on his knee, put his head in his hand, rubbing his thumb and index finger across his eyes. "I would like to cry but, now that you have explained what has happened to me, I feel more complete. Ana will forgive my stupid, arrogant mistake. I'll become a father and love the process. I'll still be over controlling and over protective, but somehow I'll be more caring and compassionate. Why, after all these years of psychiatry, did I have this breakthrough?"

"Christian, since Ana came into your life, you have wanted to change. You gave up your learned sexual habits. You gave up your selfish ways, and now you have given up the past and are feeling the pain from that. You want to be free to love Ana, and now the baby. You want love more than you want the pain. I'm so proud of you and your accomplishments in this office. Elena is truly in the past. You put her there. Ana will recognize that once you tell her the truth. What are you going to do about Ana?"

Christian thought before answering, "I think I'll give her space to process what has happened. If I push her, she will resist anything I have to say. Funny, for the first time, I feel she loves me. She has told me often enough, but I can feel her here in my heart," He said as he placed his hand over his heart.

"I don't know about you, Christian, but this session has worn me out. Just show her your kindness and yourself. This is not the first fight you have had, and it won't be the last. Be at peace and know that you're the new and improved Christian Grey. Please process all this before you dump on Ana."

"I will, John, thanks. Before I go, I need to find out about the elephant in the room. Once you talked me down from my own problems, I want to know about Rhian. I cried for your family when I got home on Tuesday. I know we are crossing or blurring the lines here, but I need to know."

"We're waiting for genetic testing to finish so we can make an informed decision. Rhian's mother died of breast cancer at forty-five. We always knew that this might be a possibility for her. I'll let you know what we are doing when we know. I want to apologize for unloading all that shit on you. It was very unprofessional of me, but your friendship does help me cope."

Christian left lighter than when he came in; he was still worried about Ana, he had to give her space, and he needed time to think. They were having a baby.

He went back to work that night and did talk to Ana. Their voices were soft and caring, but neither wanted to give an inch. By the time he got home, Ana was asleep in the submissives' bedroom, and he slept in the chair. He woke up at five. He could not face her yet, because he was processing his pain, he took a shower, ate breakfast and went to work.

Ana received the email he sent about going to Portland to finish business at WSU.

Christian had just concluded his business when he received the message from Sawyer that Ana had taken sick, and that he was taking her back to the Escala. Christian flew Charlie Tango fast; because he wanted to be home to check on Ana, whether she wanted him there or not. When he landed in Seattle, there was a phone call from Mr. Whelan the manager from his bank, stating that Ana wanted to withdraw five-million dollars. As he climbed out of Charlie Tango, he talked with Ana. He was too stunned to say much of anything. Christian asked the stupidest question, "Was it always about the money?" He was almost too hurt to hear her response - no.

At just about the same moment that he hung up with his love, who was leaving him forever, Taylor told him that Jack Hyde had made bail and was out of jail. It all became clear to Christian that Ana was not leaving him, but giving Jack the money for some unknown reason. He knew Ana was still at the bank, and Taylor drove towards the bank at break-neck speed. Taylor was already tracking Ana's cell phone when Sawyer called and told them Ana had given him the slip and gone out the back door of the bank. Now everyone was following Ana's phone. Christian, Taylor, and Sawyer pulled up near the black Dodge van; at the same time they heard a gunshot.

Christian found Ana on the ground. Taylor yelled at him not to move her. Taylor secured Ana's/Leila's gun, told Elizabeth, Jack's partner, to sit on the ground, and called 9-1-1. Jack Hyde was rolling on the ground in pain. Taylor looked at him in disgust motioning for him to stay still. Sawyer arrived while Taylor was on the phone and told him that Mia was unconscious, but breathing. Taylor gave the address, reported there were three people injured, and asked them to send help. He also informed them Detective Clark was working on the case.

Christian couldn't think. He was kissing Ana's left hand. Taylor was going to say something, then looked at Sawyer and told him to return to Mia, she should not be alone. Taylor had a hard gaze on Hyde and remained professional since he seemed to be the only with a clear mind, but could have easily kicked Hyde to death.

Taylor decisively called Christian's mother, "Dr. Trevelyan here."

"Grace, this is Taylor, Christian's bodyguard. I want to tell you that Mia and Ana are on their way to Northwest Hospital."

Grace said agitated, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you, but I think Mia was kidnapped, and Ana was blackmailed to save Mia and brought five-million dollars to Jack Hyde."

"Taylor, there is something wrong with our connection. What are you talking about?"

"I can hear the ambulances coming. We'll be at Northwest soon. I'll explain when I get there. Sorry, Grace, I'm more shook up than I thought. Christian will be riding with Ana, and I'll ride with Mia."

Detective Clark pulled up as they were transporting Ana. Christian didn't talk, but climbed into the ambulance with the emptiest eyes either had seen while Elizabeth was taken into custody.

Taylor said to Clark, "I'm riding with Mia; could you have one of your policemen please bring the Audi to the emergency room. Sawyer will drive himself with the ransom money." He handed Clark the keys.

Clark nodded his head as Taylor got into the back of the ambulance with Mia. As they pulled away from the crime scene, Taylor could see the police that looked like ants crawling to an abandoned picnic.

Grace was standing talking with Christian when she turned to Taylor. "What the fuck happened?" (Fuck was a word she never used, and Christian looked surprised and took her in his arms.)

"Taylor, tell me before I beat Christian off who is trying to restrain me. I know Mia went to the gym this morning, then what?"

"All I know, Dr. Trevelyan…"

"We're way past doctor; call me Grace, and tell me the truth." She insisted as her face turned red with anger.

Taylor walked into the hospital, with Grace and Christian following. "What I know I'll tell you. Some is fact, and some is speculation. Mia was kidnapped this morning by someone, probably not Hyde, but his girlfriend, Elizabeth who works at SIP in the HR department. I'm sure we'll find out that Hyde contacted Ana to bring the ransom money. Ana took the money and was beaten up by Hyde. She did manage to fire at Hyde, shooting him above the right knee."

"Christian, do you have any additional information to tell your mother?"

"No, Taylor, good job; I'm sure that any minute the cops will be here. I need to check on Ana."

Grace said, "I'll do that since I can get back in the emergency room. Sorry for being so hard on you, Taylor. Christian, your father will be here shortly. What a hell of a mess!"

Grace walked off, Christian followed and when they were alone, Christian said, "Mom, I just want to tell you Ana found out two days ago she is pregnant. Will I lose both of them? We had a big fight, and I'm just holding on by a thread. I need her more than I need a baby. Dr. Green is her doctor."

"Look, my dear boy, just have faith. She will make a full recovery. Faith, please have faith. You sure know how to deliver good news." Grace kissed her son's cheek and continued back to the ER.

Christian went to the bathroom and washed his face, along with his tears.

Taylor made two calls, one to Dr. Flynn to give him an update, and the second to Gail.

"My dear, I want to tell you this before the press gets a hold of it. Mia, Christian's sister, was kidnapped, and Ana delivered the ransom money, only to have the shit kicked out of her. Christian is a basket case. I don't know when I'll see you, but I needed to tell you that I love you."

"Jason, my love, I know you probably saved the girls. I assume everyone is safe; does Ryan know?"

"I don't know, but I think Sawyer probably informed him. Gail, I miss you and love you. Oh, if I haven't told you often enough, I love you."

"I know you do, and I can't wait to hold you in my arms and kiss your fears away. Take care of the Greys; they need their big strong Taylor, too."

Taylor looked at Christian, "What can I do for you, Sir?"

"Does Mrs. Jones know?"

"Yes, I just talked to her."

Carrick was by their side when Grace came out. "Mia was given Rohyprol, the date-rape drug. She was not raped, thank God. They will counteract the drug and wait for her to wake up. Ana is being taken to have a CT scan of her brain. Hyde really did a number on her and, once I know more, I'll let you know. Has anyone called Elliot? I know the press will be all over this. Elliot should know before the press finds him. Maybe it would be nice to call Kate or let Elliot do that. Sorry, not making good sense."

Carrick gave her a hug and then let her walk back to the ER.

"Christian, I misjudged your wife. I'll never do that again. I'm going to sit with your sister. Your mom will be out shortly to tell you Ana's condition. Ana loves you very much." He had tears in his eyes when he left.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"Elliot, bad news on this end, both Mia and Ana are at Northwest Hospital, because of a kidnapping plot gone wrong. Please call Kate and come to the hospital. The family needs your wise-cracking, smart-mouth to make us feel better."

"I'm in the car already; I was going out to the construction site, but coming your way."

"Taylor will fill you in on all the details. Got to go, Elliot."

About thirty minutes later, Grace came and took Christian back to Ana. She saw Elliot and gave him a warm hug.

Grace told Christian back in the ER, "They'll be moving Ana up to a room soon. She has a skull fracture; her ribs where he kicked her are badly bruised. The side she fell on has scrapes and bruising. She will wake up on her own time. Just talk to her and be with her. One more thing, the baby is fine, safe within her."

"Mom, how long will it take for her to wake up?"

"Could be hours or days; only Ana knows that, but there is no major brain trauma."

Christian was desolate as he took up vigil next to Ana's bed.

Kate came in and said, "Christian, I'm so sorry this happened to Ana, but by now you know that she is just as stubborn and focused as you are. I know we have been at odds with each other for months. For Ana's sake, we need to find a way to become friends. I don't mean bosom buddies; I just mean that we are more comfortable around each other so she can see it. I don't want to compete with you for her affections. I've had girlfriends before, but Ana is my best friend. She worships you and would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. You two are lucky to have found each other, and thank God I was sick the day that she interviewed you. I'm going to give you a kiss on the check and go back to Elliot, if that is alright."

She kissed Christian softly on the cheek and, when he looked up at her, the tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Near two in the morning, Dr. Flynn showed up. Christian woke up as he heard a chair being dragged on the floor.

"Hi, Christian; before you ask what am I doing here, I know the long dark hours are the worst in the hospital. When Colin, our oldest was born, Rhian lost a lot of blood so they kept her in the hospital. The first twenty-four hours after his birth were the worst. I sat alone like you. I just wanted you to know that I have read her chart, and she will make a full recovery. I'm sure your mom has already told you. Talk to me, because you need to get those feelings out."

"What feelings, John? I feel numb. I don't even have any rage against Hyde. I've been here hours, just telling her I love her."

"She knows that for God's sake. She saved your sister and put her life in danger just to prove to you how much she loves you."

"I know, but what if she doesn't wake up?"

"Christian, no _what ifs_ you're not in therapy at the moment and I won't tolerate it in there or anywhere. No fucking _what ifs_. I'm sure this is twice as painful as it should be after your revelation yesterday afternoon. Your past and present are all mixed up. Everything is more intense. I'm not going to tell you to go home and get some sleep, you will not move from her side. Just remember, none of this is your fault."

"Strange, John, I hadn't thought of that, I was completely left out of the loop on this one. I didn't know Mia had been kidnapped. I thought Ana went home from work because she had morning sickness. When the bank called and told me she wanted five-million dollars, I thought she was finally leaving me. Then, I saw her on the ground at that abandoned apartment complex, and thought for a split second she was dead. I fell stunned to the ground, feeling exactly like I'm feeling now. It's the first time I realized that I would go on after she died, not that I would want to, but I would. What does that mean?"

"It means that you will accept whatever happens, but I'm here to reassure you that Ana will be back to her shy, sexy self very soon. I wouldn't be surprised if, when she wakes up, all she wants is you. Now that I see for myself that you have survived most of the night, I'll head home and call you tomorrow."

Christian gave John a hug, something he had never done before. Christian took comfort in his friend's arms. He wanted to ask about John's own pain, but knew he would tell him about Rhian when the time was right.

Friday the media was out in front of Grey House, SIP, the Escala and the Greys' house. Elliot stayed with Kate so the press wouldn't track him down. Christian called Ros who read a statement to the press from Grey House and answered some questions, but mostly she referred the questions to the Seattle Police Department. Flowers started to arrive. Finally Taylor parked himself out in front of Ana's door so no one could go in without his permission. It was nearly noon when Gail showed up.

Taylor followed her into the room.

"Mr. Grey, hospitals can have such terrible food; I brought you and Jason a good lunch. Look how beautiful she looks, just peacefully sleeping. She will wake up!"

"I know that she will, Gail, and I'll eat, Ana gives me enough shit about not eating." He motioned for Taylor to take a plate. Of course, the doctor came in to check on Ana as they were eating. Christian said to the doctor, "When will she wake up?"

"I know when she wants to is not an answer, but I do know she will wake up. Her body is healing while she sleeps, when it's ready it will allow her to wake up. That looks like great food; I know that didn't come from the kitchen downstairs."

Christian handed him a plate and told him to help himself. The doctor gladly did.

When the dishes were packed, Taylor said, "I won't be long, Mr. Grey, I just want to walk Mrs. Jones to the car so the paparazzi don't bother her."

Christian returned to Ana talking about all the things he had planned for the rest of their lives.

After he put the bag in the back of the car, Jason Taylor said, "I've wanted to ask you a question for so long, and now the Greys will be alright, and their lives will not require as much support and time as they have up to now. I know this not romantic, Gail, but I want you to marry me."

They both looked at each other with surprise.

"Jason, you know my first husband was a batterer, and that's why I went to live at Mr. Grey's penthouse originally, for my safety. You were just there day after day with your steadfast personality, and I'd never known a man like you. If I were to be rushed right now by a hundred photographers, I would feel safe in your arms. When we started sleeping together, I found myself. I loved you freely because I could that was a new revelation. I wasn't being pressured into sex. What I'm saying, in a roundabout way, is I love you, and I'll marry you anytime you want."

Taylor pulled the ring out of his pocket and then slipped it on her finger. It was a small, brilliant diamond surrounded by rubies. They kissed for minutes until she said, "I need to go home, and you need to go back to work. How did you know about the rubies?"

"We were out shopping; you were looking in the widow of a jewelry store and I asked what your favorite gem was. You told me ruby. I thought it was only fitting since rubies are the color of blood, and blood is what keeps my heart beating."

She kissed him again. "Jason that was the most romantic proposal a woman could ever receive." He kissed her one more time before opening the door.

She got in, and opened the window. "How long have you been holding onto that ring?"

He shyly backed up and held up two fingers, and mouthed the word months. She pulled out and yelled back, "WOW!"

Taylor was grinning from ear to ear when Christian came out to stretch his legs. "Tell me something good Taylor, every minute now that she doesn't wake up is another minute of our lives wasted."

"I asked Gail to marry me, and she said yes."

"I didn't know you wanted to get married again after the way your ex-wife has treated you. Since you shared your good news, I have news too. Ana has talked with Gia, the architect, about your apartment over the garage in the new house. She wanted you to have a home where your daughter could come and stay. One more thing – the honeymoon is on the Greys."

"Thank you, Christian; your generosity knows no limits. I must say that you have changed so much since Ana came back to you. She will come back to you again as soon as she can. Would you a cold drink or something?"

"Sure, a Coke would be great about now, and don't forget to get one for yourself."

The hours wore on as Christian impatiently waited for her to wake up. As all miracles happen, Ana just opened her eyes and said, "Hi." She came back to him. He slept with her and, in the morning, he cleaned himself up and sent an email to Flynn.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: ** She is awake

**Date: **September 17 2011 07:30

**To:** Dr. John Flynn

The most beautiful sight to me was when those powder-blue eyes opened last night. We talked a little, she ate, and then I got into bed with her. I haven't felt that kind of peace in days. What can I say, we are still together and will work on our relationship? She needs to heal, but she is back in life with me.

Thank you again for your middle-of-the-night call. You're a true friend who has helped me understand myself better and how I relate to the world. Also, I hugged my mother, something I think she has been waiting twenty-four years. She was really pissed that I saw Elena, but then I told her that I finally understood that it was over. Now all I have to do is convince Ana.

I need to go see if sleeping beauty is awake.

Thanks John.

Christian Grey

CEO, a very happy man, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

**From: **Dr. John Flynn

**Subject: **Joy

**Date: **September 17 2011 08:13

**To:** Christian Grey

Joy in the morning to you! The heroine has awakened from her long sleep. I know your negative thoughts told you this would not happen. But she woke up to see her love waiting for her. She may have nightmares and need to lean on you as she heals. You're stronger so please be gentle and don't jump her bones like you would normally do.

In the last few weeks you have learned much about yourself. Now it is time to put what you have learned into action. You know you can communicate with rage and anger, but you can also show caring and compassion. Don't worry about Ana with all the Hyde mess she is strong enough to resolve it with your enduring love. Relax Christian and take care of that sweet woman. There will always be plenty of time to conquer the business world.

Keep me informed on how you are both doing and let me know when you resolve the Elena issue.

John

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Taking her home

**Date: **September 17 2011 10:30

**To:** Dr. John Flynn

I am taking Anastasia Rose Steel Grey home with her powder-blue eyes, long chestnut hair and the pale skin that looks paler today. Of course we are taking our baby home, too.

Our lives start now!

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

**From: **Dr. John Flynn

**Subject: **MoreJoy

**Date: **September 17 2011 11:30

**To:** Christian Grey

Good Luck. I'm here the rest of the weekend. Ana will be so happy that you included the baby.

John

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: ** News

**Date: **September 18 2011 02:30

**To:** Dr. John Flynn

Welch, Head of Security for Grey Enterprises Holdings, has learned news about Hyde and me from Detroit. If you have time for me today just drop me a note and let me know what time you can come by. Ana and I will be resting and I will not be working. How is Rhian? You can tell me when you come over.

I am happy, sad, and depressed.

Need to go back to sleep.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

It was nearly two, as Ana slept when John entered the foyer. Taylor was on duty and greeted him.

"I have news, Dr. Flynn. First, let me express our good wishes to you on your wife's speedy recovery. If it was a secret, then I'm sorry. And second, Gail has agreed to marry me."

"Congratulations, Jason, wishing you and Gail the brightest and happiest future. Cancer spreads like wildfire, whether in the body or out. My wife needs everyone's good wishes. Thank you. How are they doing since coming home from the hospital?"

"Ana is trying to find her health; Christian is Christian - always trying to find his way."

"Good, no major dramas; I'll see you before I leave. Do you know when the wedding will be?"

"I would say within the next two months - before they move into the new house because we will be needed then. Of course, Gail is overjoyed about the baby. "

John smiled and looked at Jason's clean-shaven face and said, "Aren't we all?"

He found Christian sitting in his study. When Christian looked up and saw John, he left his computer and greeted him, walking out barefooted.

"Hi, John, would you like coffee, tea, or maybe a Sunday afternoon beer?"

"I like your idea of a Sunday afternoon beer."

John followed him in the kitchen as Christian grabbed two bottles from the fridge and pointed to a glass in the cupboard. John shook his long black hair. They walked back to the great room, and John said. "I have been here several times and it has never felt this relaxed. I always thought it was due to the cold, minimalist atmosphere, but it was actually your personality that made it so austere. Christian, you have changed, remarkably changed. I'll not chalk it up to Ana; you are the one who has made my therapy work. Enough praise. What has happened? There was no urgency to your email."

He took a sip of beer.

"No, but I learned why Hyde was after me and my family."

"Don't leave me in suspense, Christian."

"This was in Detroit, Michigan. When my mother died, they took me to the hospital. Grace was the doctor on call and she examined me. Of course, you know she fell in love, but the state placed me in foster care for two months. When in foster care, there was an older boy. It was Jack Hyde. I don't remember him, and I only have these two photographs that Welch found in Detroit."

He got up, went into his study, and brought two photographs for John to scrutinize.

"Christian…you don't look four here? You were really abused and neglected by your birth mother. Did your parents help put some of the pieces together?"

"Yes, Ana, encouraged me to call them last night, and then the entire family showed up. I don't remember, as an adult, ever asking any of them for help, not even when I started out in business. Grace and Carrick brought Mia, who invited her Ethan, plus Elliot and Kate since they are inseparable."

"What I don't understand John, is why? Was he jealous that I got adopted and he didn't? Why did he beat poor Ana? Revenge against me for firing his ass at SIP? Could he have held onto his grudge over twenty years? He is the first person I have ever fired who has been revengeful."

"Christian, what you need to do is let the questions go for in the end does it matter? Will knowing make your life any better? You certainly aren't going to exact revenge on him. You're not that type of man."

"I want him in jail so I don't have to think about him. What he did to Ana and Mia are serious crimes, and he should spend serious time in prison."

"Do you want another beer, John?"

"Yes, no one is at home waiting for me. The boys are off with Rhian's sister and she spent the weekend alone to consider the options for her breast cancer. I wanted to be with her, but she needs time by herself."

Christian came back with two more beers. "How could you do that? I've never given Ana any time by herself. No wonder you were always writing and shouting, don't push her. I admire you for your inner core of strength. I almost feel I should be watching over Ana right now."

"She is asleep, relaxing, or just healing. There must be more to this Christian Grey who is drinking beer."

"Last night I confessed to Ana about Elena. There were no harsh words or fits or screams. I explained what I did that night and how by the time I came home; Elena was out of my life forever. I came to terms with the fact that she is a pedophile, and she hurt me for years. I think Ana was skeptical at first but, the more I told her about Elena in the very beginning and now the end of her, she realized it was over. I understand that I have been victimized for years; I need to heal and move on."

"What about the baby," John inquired sweetly.

Ana showed up, her hair a mess and wearing sweat pants and a tee shirt. She said, "I would like to know about the baby too, Christian."

She walked over and sat in his lap. She just wanted his comfort. He started to finger comb her hair. Christian shifted to get comfortable and reached for his beer.

"Before you go any further, Christian, it's lovely to see you, Ana. I think it's so regrettable that you had to be with that S-O-B Hyde. You look better than you did in the hospital. Let's keep it that way. I don't think Christian could take another one of your escapades, other than sexual. He was pretty much a basket case."

"I'll try to be good for a while, as long as ex-subs, ex-bosses, or even Elena don't try to come after me. Now, Christian, what were you going to say about the baby?"

"I still don't think I'm good parenting material!"

Ana interrupted loudly, "What about Grace and Carrick? They're wonderful parents. Why don't you see them as role models instead of your birth mother?"

"Geez, Ana, do you want to take over my practice," John smirked at her.

"I think my birth mother has loomed large in my life. She has felt like unfinished business until recently. Grace and Carrick gave me stability and love, but then Elena gave me control; all three of those relationships were tainted by my birth mother's abuse and neglect. I know I'll love our child, but those early years that I should have been loved, I wasn't, is there any way I can be a good parent, John?"

"Christian, I'll remind you again, it's called Solution-Focused Brief Therapy. Your goal is to become a better person. What is your solution – what do you think you have to do to become the father you want to be?"

Ana put her head on his chest because she was tired and wanted to listen to their conversation, but as soon as there was a lull in the conversation, she was asleep. Christian leaned forward, putting down his beer, and picked her up. Her eyes popped open for a moment, and he carried her to bed. He kissed her cheek, and she drifted into a deep slumber as he covered her up.

When he returned he said, "She has been out of the hospital only a little over twenty-four hours and is fighting sleep. Last night it was probably too much for her to hear about Elena, but I exorcise her from my soul. I do want the baby, John. I'll read books, change diapers and feed the baby, but what about when this child grows older, and he wants to know about my girlfriends and sex? Boy – that's sexist of me, thinking it's a boy already."

"Christian by the time you have to discuss sex, you'll know your child. At age five, when he or she asks where babies come from, you'll do like most parents you tell him or her babies come from mommy's tummy. Until some wise-ass kid tells him…"

"Call the baby "Blip"; that is what Ana has named him or her, from the blip on the ultrasound."

"Until some wise-ass kid tells Blip what a vagina is. You will figure out what to do – it's by instinct. You figured out how to love Ana, and that didn't take long. Ana will not let you fail to become a good parent. You have your parents and me, to consult and learn from. We all want to see you succeed. You're going to ask for help, and others will give it to you. Just like I asked for your help that day I talked about Rhian. Wait, weren't you the one who had a gut reaction to Jack Hyde? You have great instincts. But that is months and years away. Is Ana happy about the baby?"

"Yes and no. No, because we have had so little time alone and, yes, because she is having a baby. I know she has her fears, but we have not discussed them yet. Jack Hyde really did a number on her, and I don't think it will be as easy to get past this incident. Her body will heal much faster than her mind."

"Christian, thank you for letting me come over and talk with you. You have a standard four-thirty appointment. What a pleasant way to spend a Sunday afternoon, with a good friend and a few beers. Sometimes I like America!"

John and Christian stood up together. Christian was still getting used to the hugging thing, but he wasn't as stiff and awkward as he was the first time they hugged. Taylor did his magical appearing act and showed John out.

Christian went into the bedroom and found Ana still sleeping. She was beautiful, and they were going to have a beautiful baby. She opened her eyes and said, "Thank you for taking care of me. I just want to heal. I think today I have slept more than the whole time we have been together. What is for dinner? I could cook if you wanted."

"Ana, Gail is willing to make pizza; she is making it for Taylor and herself. Would you be up to having pizza?"

"I can't remember the last time I ate pizza that would be wonderful. I can't have a beer, but Diet Coke would be okay."

Christian pulled out his BlackBerry, and told Taylor that pizza would be great."

Sunday night they watched TV, Christian's least favorite thing to do but, when Ana fell asleep in his lap by nine he carried her into bed. By midnight, he was in bed with her.

CHAPTER - 13

"Ana, I can't stay home another day. I need to sign the contracts with the Taiwanese to formalize the shipyard deal. Hannah, your assistant, will drop off some work for you today. Hopefully, you will be up to it; maybe it will keep you from getting bored. I think yesterday was too much for you. Having sex in the meadow was fun, but I really think it was too soon. Just relax and take it easy today. I'm having lunch with Mia, to discuss her employment. The entire family wants to know what her plans are. She has some questions to ask, and I have a lot of opportunities and contacts that she can take advantage of."

"Christian, I just want to be back to normal. I know that I won't have a normal body for another eight months. Then what will be normal? I'm just so very nervous about the baby."

"I'm glad you want to discuss the baby. We can do so over dinner tonight. I love you, but I have got to go. Taylor is waiting for me."

"Why don't drive yourself to work?"

"Ana, you haven't figured that out yet? I can get so much more work done having a driver. You need to think if you want a driver, yourself. I'm not going to push it. Maybe it would be too much after the Jack Hyde incident. I know how much you love to drive."

He gave her a kiss, then she walked into the kitchen, and Mrs. Jones gave her a cup of tea.

Mia arrived at Grey House and went into her brother's office. Andrea was nowhere to be found. Christian had several men with him. Christian introduced Mia to the Taiwanese businessmen. He explained his sister had come to take him to lunch. He finished signing the contracts. Ros took over the rest of the business as Christian ushered Mia out of his office.

He gave Mia a kiss, totally catching her totally off guard. "A year's worth of work came down to my signature as you walked in the door. I think that is good timing. I have my shipyard. I'll call Ana when we get to lunch. Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to your men's club on the 76th floor."

"Why there?"

"Don't you do business there? Well…this is business. I have a business proposition for you."

As he looked at Mia he realized that she was dressed conservatively in a navy blue suit instead of her usual flouncy short dresses. Christian smiled as Mia took his hand, just like she did when she was a little girl. He knew he didn't have to ask what she was going to do for employment, she already had a plan.

Just starting to eat lunch, Ana was interrupted by the phone. Christian informed her about the shipyard deal. She was happy because Christian was thrilled. She told Christian that she would take a nap and she would be awake when he came home.

Once they were seated at their table, Mia said, "I know Mom and Dad put you up to this."

Christian smiled at his sister, who was turning the heads of all the businessmen in the club. There were a few guys who tried to approach the table, but Christian had told the waiter that he did not want to be interrupted.

"Christian, I don't think going to Paris was a good idea. You and Elliot are more ambitious than I am. When I graduated from the university in communications, I knew I wanted to become a television producer, but then after five months in Paris, I discovered my creative side. I even had an affair with an older businessman, because I thought that was what girls did in Paris. That turned out to be very dissatisfying."

"Is that why you latched onto Ethan?"

"Partly, but Ethan is handsome, kind and, most of all, he challenges my intellect. Now that you are married and know about sex, I guess I can tell you that Ethan is a connoisseur."

Christian smiled, thinking he would have to tell Ana that, also thinking he might be a connoisseur, too.

"Speaking of sex, little sister, when did you lose your virginity?"

"I know all about your virginity statement to Mom and Dad, but I have no shame. It was with Tyler Thompson who took me to the prom when I was seventeen. I don't think he knew what a penis was for. I think Ana had a better idea waiting until she fell in love. I need to keep on track." Just then the food arrived.

After eating half her steak, Mia said, "I have had my own blog that I have been writing since Paris. I have also started a novel. But what I really want to do is write cookbooks. What do you think of that? Oh, one more thing, I have published two articles in Bon Appétit."

Christian put his fork down. "To tell you the truth, Mia, I'm rather blown away. Everyone in the family thought you had taken the summer off. As far as writing cookbooks, I know of a good publisher and photographer. You know I'll help in any way I can. We'll have you on the Cooking Channel before you know it, with your looks and talents the sky's the limit. You'll also enhance the Grey name and public image. Where did the love of cooking originate?"

Mia ate the last of her steak, and she put her knife and fork down. "I've always liked to cook, and watching the caterers work at the house for all the galas Mom and Dad had always intrigued me. I was just like a sponge and soaked up all that knowledge. I do want a favor, big brother… I know you have an industrial kitchen at Grey House. Do you think I could rent space a few days a week to work on my creations?" She let out the deep breath that she had been holding.

The waiter picked up the plates. "I would let you use the space for free but, if you are serious about this, then why don't you use the space to create, and then serve your food as lunch to ten employees at a time? The employees can be your test subjects…you could get feedback on your creations. I think the employees at Grey House would appreciate a gourmet meal. I think if you're going to pay rent, then you need to charge for the meals. You have to cover your rent, food, and the preparation time for your creations. It might help with your cash flow too."

Mia was excited when the chocolate mousse arrived. When she was finished and said, "I know why Mom and Dad think you're so brilliant at business. I'll take you up on your offer, but I want a one year contract. I don't intend to fail, but you know, with food, failure is always a possibility."

Christian extended his hand to his sister, who would have none of that, and pulled him up, giving him a big exuberant hug. When they were in the elevator he said, "Tell me about your relationship with Ethan."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I've talked with him several times, and I think he's in love with you."

"I like him, and he treats me well, but I'm not ready for a commitment. I do think he's the one. It's rather incestuous with one of my brothers marrying his sister and the other married to my-future sister-in-law's best friend."

The elevator stopped, they went outside and waited for her car.

"Wow, you think he loves me?" Christian nodded. "Then I'll just have to keep him interested until I'm ready to get married. Thank you, Christian. I know Ana is healing, and I'm going to start seeing Dr. Flynn because I'm having a few nightmares. Ethan has been wonderful since I came out of the hospital."

Christian worked until four and then went to John's office. Christian waited patiently for Dr. Flynn's client to leave the office. Addie was not at her desk, so Christian passed the time sending emails on his Blackberry.

John showed the client out and waved Christian in. "I hear you are taking on another Grey."

"Your mother called and told me Mia is having nightmares. Of course, I'll help your sister _if _that's alright with you."

"I think you're very good at what you do, and I know you will only discuss me in the broadest of terms. We had lunch today. She wants to write cookbooks. She is going to use the kitchen at Grey House to test her recipes. Then I suggested that she offer employees lunch, and they would pay and critique her food. She welcomed the idea."

"I think you're relieved that she told you what she wanted to do with her life, instead of asking her."

"Yes, I was. My sister is charming and beautiful. I think her beauty radiates from her height and elegance. I'd never seen her as a young woman before – she is very captivating. Maybe I can now appreciate her beauty because I can now appreciate my wife's beauty. Ana is doing better, although on Monday I had to put my foot down because she wanted to go to work. We did see the new house, and it was nice to go for a drive. I would have never dreamed of owning a house like that, with charm as she calls it. The rooms will have at least 12' ceilings, so we won't lose that seaside cottage feel. Elliot is working hard to maintain Ana's charming vision."

"After taking the grand tour, Ana and I ate in our meadow. We even had sex. I'm sure her ribs were killing her. She went at her own pace as she straddled me. Sometimes I think she has no sense of self preservation. Tonight we are going to talk about the baby. I'm frightened that I might hurt her with a thoughtless, stupid remark."

"Christian, thoughtless and stupid remarks are what normal people say all the time. You can't go from imperfect to perfect. No one is perfect. Speaking of perfect, my wife is having a lumpectomy and radiation. We are happy that she does not carry the breast cancer gene. It will be done next Monday. Then, after she has healed, she is going to have breast reduction surgery. These are her decisions. I'm like any man, I love my wife's breasts, but she is the one who needs to feel safe and secure in her own body."

"Rhian will do fine; every woman who has breast cancer has to make her own decisions. Did she get my note?"

"I think she cried for three days. Christian, you're the most thoughtful man. I know she will write or call when she feels comfortable, but everything for her was about making this decision."

"It was my pleasure to do that for your wife. Now, speaking of pleasure, I should go home to my wife. Ana has not had nightmares, but I know she is keeping things from me. I have learned not to push; as she heals, she will tell me whenever she is ready. John, as always, thanks. I really have come a long way, baby." John waved as Christian left.

Christian went into the bedroom and Ana was still asleep. He then went into the kitchen Mrs. Jones was cooking. "Hi, Gail, how long has Ana been asleep?"

"After lunch, she took a nap, and then she went back to bed about an hour ago. She is just worn out." Gail said.

"I know on Monday she did too much, but I think now she is reading her own body."

Ana came in with her hair a mess. "I opened my eyes as you were leaving. Why am I so tired, Christian?"

"Gail, could I have a white wine and cranberry juice with lime for the beautiful lady."

He took Ana by the hand and led her to the great room.

"You've just been through a trauma, Ana. Your body wants to sleep to recover. Then you add the baby on top of that. Your body is trying to adjust."

"I know you have been talking to your mother. "Gail came out with the drinks. Christian thanked her.

"Grace will be over in a little while to check you out."

"I don't want to see anyone," (She whined,) "but, if I must, your mother is better than most. I talked with my mom, telling her about Blip, and she wanted to come out, but I told her no. I also told Ray about the baby. Why does everyone think I was pregnant when we got married? They will find out when Blip comes."

"Do you have fear about the baby?"

"Yes, but not about the baby, I fear that when the baby is born, I won't be able to have sex like we've always had it. Maybe it won't be as mind-blowing."

Christian looked into her powder-blue eyes. "I think the chances of that happening are pretty rare, but you need to talk with Dr. Greene and/or Grace to get the real answers. I know after the birth it takes time as your body adjusts. We may not have sex for weeks, but I'll always make you feel special and wanted. Please don't worry yourself about that. I'll start reading, if you want me to; I can read about the strange and weird things that happen to women's bodies after delivery."

"No you don't; I don't need you freaked out, too. I just don't want the baby to come between us. You're right, it would have been better to wait. I just don't want to lose you, Christian."

"Anastasia, you couldn't lose me. I've come through too much pain and grown too much to ever let you lose me. When you were in the hospital, and I didn't know if you were going to live or die, I had the realization that, if you died, I would go on living. It gave me peace. I know you are giving me a weird look but, without your love, I would have killed myself one way or another. But I discovered you have given me peace in my heart - the peace to face challenges. You and Dr. Flynn have given me my life. I feel reborn."

"I'm not going to die on you, except at the end of old age. That was a pretty profound realization. With all the turmoil about the baby, Elena, and Hyde, I've not been able to appreciate how much you have changed. But today, when you left for work, you had an air of tranquility. Look what you just did, calming my fears. I love you." They were having an embrace as Grace entered the great room to check up on Ana.

It had been six days since the Hyde incident, Ana asked Christian to take her into the playroom. The playroom at one point had been the Red Room of Pain but was now turning into the Red Room of Pleasure, all for Ana's pleasure. Christian sat on the couch and called for Ana to join him in her powder-blue camisole and panties. "I know this is what you want but, for the moment, I don't feel comfortable being in here."

She looked at him with disappointment; because she thought that they had over discussed her punishing fuck the last time they were in here. She knew he was not going to whip, beat, slap, or give her a punishing fuck again. Ana trusted Christian completely, knowing that he would not hurt her. Christian, on the other hand, was not so sure.

"Ana, I know why you insisted on bringing me here. You want some kinky fuckery. I want that too, but what I have in mind will take your cooperation. There will be no music, no blindfolds, no shackles or tying you up. Your ribs are still too sore for that kind of stretching."

"Christian, I'm not made of glass."

"I know that, but I'm not going to physically hurt you. One bastard has done that to you, and I'm not like Jack Hyde, even though, on Saturday night I thought we were cut from the same cloth. I've just started to heal from my past. I can't do this, Ana. I can't bring you here again. I may be able to after some time, but not now there are too many bad memories. Flynn told me I'm feeling the hurt and pain that I should have felt when I was fifteen."

He stood up and went to the door. Then he turned and went to the display chest, starting to put things in a bag. Ana smiled at him, she knew some kind of kinky sex was going to happen. She turned her back so she wouldn't see what he had planned. Christian tugged at her hand gently, and she followed him down to the library. The lights went on, and he locked the door behind them. He placed the bag on the pool table.

"Do you want to watch what I'm going to do to you?"

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Ana, you're the one who requested kinky fuckery; do you want to watch or not?"

"If you think I should watch, then I will." She smiled, almost dripping saliva from her lips in anticipation.

She was squirming, thinking about what he was going to do. Christian left as she looked around the room; was she going to get spanked, but why would she look at him spanking her? The longer he was gone, the greater her anticipation became.

Christian burst through the doors, pushing a long dressing mirror she had never seen before. He also had a stack of bath towels and a box of soft wipes. Now she was totally confused.

He locked the door again. "Maybe we should have a little background music, soft and unobtrusive."

He went to the iPod dock, and jazz sprung to life. Ana did not know that Christian even had jazz on his iPod.

He said, "I don't think we need all these harsh lights on."

He dimmed the lights as the music was playing softly and unobtrusively in the background. He was the director setting the scene for his kinky masterpiece.

"Now would you bend over the end of the pool table?"

Ana's feet moved quickly to the end of the table and she leaned over. He said, "If I were standing behind you, would you be able to see?"

Her belly muscles tightened because now she knew what he was going to do. It took several tries until he got the mirror set perfectly.

He walked behind her and whacked her ass hard, making her body tense up, and he saw her muscles tightened around her rib cage, causing her to yell in pain.

He stood her up. "Ana, you're in pain. I'll not contribute to your anguish. I wanted to love your ass tonight, but I'm not going to. We made love in the field at the new house two days ago, but your ribs aren't in any better shape today, not enough for me to be physical with you."

She took his hand, and they went to the leather couch. "Christian, I'm already hot from you scene preparations. You wanted to have anal sex with me, something we have never tried. Is it painful?"

"God, I hope not, or I would never do it to you. This would be our only chance because it is too risky during pregnancy. If this is done improperly, it could cause infection or anal tearing. These are two things; I don't want to happen to you. After all the risks, it could be mind-blowing sex. But with your ribs, it will not happen until after the baby is born. I'll not have you risk your body for sex. I know you want to pleasure me, but you're not ready for this."

"I'm not sure that I want anal sex anyway but that's not true because you have tied me up and given me the most incredible sexual experiences of my life. If we are being honest, even in the meadow when I was riding you hard, my ribs were killing me. Maybe you are right, Christian, I have no regard for my own personal safety."

"I knew it – I knew you were in pain, but that didn't stop you. I'm sorry; but for the near future, it will have to be plain old vanilla." He smiled longingly at her.

"Now that you have deflated my bubble, what were you going to do to me on the pool table?"

He thought, listening to the jazz, and then started to speak. His voice was soft, low, and sexy. "Anal sex is about relaxation. I would need to lubricate you very well. First I would circle my index finger slowly, just slowly going across your most delicate muscle. I would wait for you to breathe and take on a look of longing before I inserted one finger in you. That is what the mirror is for; I would need to look at you and you at me. It would heighten the experience. The key to anal sex is the lubrication. I would probably have to start from the beginning several times. My finger would explore the inside of you slowly and erotically until I could insert finger number two."

He could see her nipples harden from underneath her camisole. She turned to look at him, leaning back against the couch. She wanted to touch his chest.

"I might even give you butterfly kisses on your ass and then work my way up your back, nibbling your neck, and then blowing in your ear as I worked my fingers in and out of you slowly. Oh so slowly. Can you feel me?"

She took in a sharp breath. She squirmed in place. He wondered if he would make her have an orgasm just from talking about anal sex.

"Next, I would have to get hard, and I mean really hard, to slip on a condom. Can you feel me?"

Ana moved her hand to his jeans, her favorite jeans, with no underwear, and slowly and gently unbuttoned his silver buttons until his penis sprang free.

Her touch was wonderful, just softly stroking his manliness with one finger.

"I would put more lubricant on the condom, slowly removing my fingers, and gently pushing the head of my penis into your ass. Can you feel me?"

Ana's eyes were closed as he saw the shiver go down her spine.

"I would move so slowly you would be in control. You would tell me how much and when to move. This would be where the mirror looking in the mirror would be useful. It would take time, a very long time for me to be deep inside you. Can you feel me?"

Ana licked her lips as she still softly stroked his penis with one finger.

"You would have to tell me, when you were comfortable, when you wanted me to move, and how much, how fast to go, and how deep you wanted me inside you. How fast…would you like to go, Ana? Can you feel me?"

"Please don't stop talking, please."

"When we were in a nice rhythm, I would move my clean hand to your clitoris and softly circle it, rubbing first clockwise and then counterclockwise. With each circle, I would apply more pressure, while keeping up my relentless assault on your ass. Are you ready, Ana? Can you feel me?"

"Please, Christian, don't stop talking." Ana moaned.

Ana's eyes were closed and her finger went up and down on his penis. He just looked at her body tightening and relaxing, as his voice was shallower, and he was on the verge of his own orgasm.

"I'm in heaven with you all around me. You're so tight, and I can feel your pelvic muscles start to harden around me. Oh, Ana, I want you now. Can you feel me?"

She convulsed her muscles, and his penis released.

They both looked at each other when their eyes opened.

"Wow, Christian, you talked me through an orgasm. And from the look on your stomach, with your cum all over, it was pretty good for you too."

She got on the floor; he lifted his ass, pulled off his pants, and she licked his cum away.

"I must admit, Ana, that was the best anal sex I have never had. I didn't know if I could do that to you but, when I saw your nipples harden and a shiver go down your spine, I knew you were almost there. The best indicator was those tiny beads of sweat that appeared before your orgasm."

"I wanted to move, to help my orgasm along, but the stiller I became, the closer the orgasm got. Christian, is this another first for you?"

"Yes, but there are only firsts with you, because there will never be another second. You're my first, last, and only lover. Just your touch was my undoing."

He gently lifted her off the floor and into his lap and started to kiss her lips.

Ana broke away and said, "If you ever go away on business, I know we can have great phone sex." She smiled lovingly at Christian, thinking about all the trauma, drama, and pain they had together. She wondered if this was the real Christian Grey in whose lap she was sitting in now.

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: ** The Biggest First!

**Date: **September 22, 2011 06:30

**To:** Dr. John Flynn

I think I have made a complete circle in my life. Last night Ana wanted to have kinky fuckery but her ribs weren't ready to have physical sex. I wanted to have anal sex, but we didn't. Instead I took her to the couch in the library and told her what I would do, if and when, we did have anal sex. I watched her body as I talked low, slow, and sexy she started to get aroused. She unbuttoned my pants and rubbed her index finger up and down my shaft. She only touched me with one finger. I did not touch her. I explained about relaxation and lubrication. She started to get turned on as I watched her nipples get hard.

I didn't know if I could produce her orgasm only my voice. The more I talked the more I knew I could. She was taking my words into her body, and they were making her excited. She worked her one finger and I worked my voice bringing us both to very satisfactory conclusions.

I have come full circle from complete control of her body to complete control with my voice.

I feel different this morning like it was my choice and hers of course, on how we had sex. She is no longer a piece of meat for me to toy with. She is my spiritual fulfillment and I'm hers.

Loving her is easier and more fulfilling that I thought it would be. You told me to let my emotions out during sex and talking her to orgasm was _my _pure emotion.

Thank you John, for helping me understand that my emotion feeds her just like hers feeds me.

Good luck on Monday, please call or email when Rhian is out of surgery.

Your friend in questioning the universe,

Christian Grey

CEO & The Real Christian Grey, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

I hope you will like my new book coming out on Kindle or Create Space in October. Into the Bush Under African Skies is an exciting work of contemporary fiction.

SUNNY FRANKLIN found herself at a crossroads...a snap decision to go on a cruise with friends for her 43rd birthday altered her life forever. Deciding to travel instead of returning home to Las Vegas set her on a life-changing course.

On her first solo day in Egypt Sunny met two people at a Cairo hotel who invited her to join them for lunch. Her new acquaintances had a sudden profound influence on her life, and with their guidance and protection, she ventured into Africa.

After two months in South Africa, Sunny traveled to Botswana and flew into the bush with JAMIE BEVINS, a twenty-eight year-old New Zealand bush pilot. In the close quarters of the small plane, his pheromones invaded her senses, igniting her long forgotten lust. After a chance encounter a week later, Sunny and Jamie went from lust to love in one night of passion. Their short whirlwind romance quickly led to marriage.

On their one month anniversary, Jamie felt a lump in Sunny's breast. After a devastating diagnosis of breast cancer, Sunny struggled with surgeries and drugs trying to keep both her breast _and_ her young husband. Their desperate determination to conquer cancer takes them on a journey of discovery about themselves and each other.

Are loss, lust and cancer too much for Sunny and Jamie to overcome?

Keep in touch at facebook /marlettebess or marlettebess (.com)


End file.
